17. Шатание
Yehogor za zo: fit so bi nils sart e kesózu Voh, nen zatál exavóh, sot túcel sox. Пронаблюдайте за собою: если вы два раза подряд выполняете угодное Богу, а затем согрешаете, вы весьма совершенны. # Nepól — tal, cey an edívu as. Союзник — тот, кого нельзя ничем удивить. # Gil nuf am áno — bac ca k e kézes. Главный признак лжи — упорное нежелание приводить доказательства. # (Эта ерунда без перевода.) Скрипка символизирует мышцы, флейта — голову, ударные — руки, труба — ноги, саксофон — туловище, гармонь — застолье, губная гармонь — тоску, контрабас — пробуждение, тромбон — удивление, орган — ангелов, альт — душу, гитара — верх, потолок, фортепьяно — низ, фундамент, гномов. # Névu levúc tuh néctu, nit an ecéyt eglá ho is niróps. Новое ощущение всегда приятно, поэтому не стоит беспокоиться о страданиях одноклеточных. # Fit so ec yu nec ne pyécel Bayt léhu ledíde pa cel, yefém Bin mer zíkels zóu leh ne Yenk zo na tal, het nayt, an nízet ta sik (kat túrecs bet rat cos, celt zip ben xul) k yuhók co zor yuzáy ley am sóu leh. Если вы хотите сделать приятное и полезное при равноправной встрече с человеком, вообразите обе разумные крайности своего поведения и настройте себя на то, чтобы кратко, вне зависимости от ситуации (есть посторонние или нет, устал человек или бодр) предложить ему самому выбрать линию вашего поведения. # Lenéoc am Fíro dihíve, dáje mey, e lotháje ázat nac siks, fecs—mucs ta cóve jédes ben védes ent emúh Fo syu siks ben nac heys, — nen Gómen nath nils ehoják fuft limór muc. Поминание Господа всуе, даже мысленное, создаёт предубеждение против неприятных ситуаций, этим событиям или неприятным вещам могут соответствовать духи—пришельцы из других стран или с планет, — а Библия несколько раз проклинает превратно судящего пришельца. (Кроме того, РПЦ рекомендует не молиться по ночам без благословения.) # Hey e dun necs, pa afr zanút zóu sm﻿’éna? Что вызывает столько симпатий, как откровенное заявление о своём невежестве? # Céyte am fec, cef ne dec enízu veft tah je, kak céyte am dec, xu munf ne funáy. Ценность духа, души и тела соотносятся примерно так же, как ценность тела, мобильного телефона и гарнитуры. # Cels egó, kak wec cels enyú, nit em, hey venh kíle am meys — wec. Endé k ey áva am síder, het yemx gaf am íven meys. Люди видят, как объединяются дурные люди, поэтому думают, что любое собрание мыслей — дурное. Нужно иметь решительность полководца, чтобы показать дисциплину любимых мыслей. # Vocék egéy cic, vivóycek elága ho cofá, vox — ho ható, vam — ho lam, vogíp — ho dac, vof ne disúc dehéy tons — vos to for — enam﻿’én ho fayr wey, vofóx — bóze, vózu — lánbe, va — dac fo poyks di ilaó deys, fo pox za cefs, voy — záyte, vóa — vo am sédu poyc, sut rúgecs onúx sey, pah di dekárs ol vóa hif; aó, «néju» vos, dist hu dac, e levúc am vúze. Красный символизирует страсть, ярко-розовый сигнализирует о нетерпении, оранжевый — о мощи, жёлтый — о понимании, зелёный — о защите, голубой и вообще пастельные тона — цвета дневного неба — напоминают о высшей власти, синий — забвение, фиолетовый — смятение, чёрный — защитный для боёв в затемнённых помещениях, для борьбы за души, белый — избранность, серый — цвет городского бойца, его ещё фашисты носили, потому что в руинах была серая пыль; тёмные, «грязные» цвета, среди которых защитные, создают ощущение обречённости. # Nuy kóde, bet ho sey n﻿’et panít ne an yutam﻿’én. Ast e cojáy bik fo tal, ta hu net yutá gána sup. Noróy, sey — hoy ta soh céle, pah, yulú Sup, so yunt yemx zóu cuns, ne cóvu yunt yelóu so. Элементарный принцип, но про него можно сразу и не вспомнить. Нельзя задавать отвлечённые вопросы тому, от которого можно получить конкретную помощь. Пожалуй, это — ключ от всей человечности, потому что, воспользовавшись помощью, вы сможете показать свои качества, и другие смогут на вас положиться. # Hey énto necót cef, pa le am hel, íye nanúbi ne fayót? Что может быть приятней для души, чем продолжение дела, сделанного наполовину и более? # Fot ni túto wuy net yucáx yusík tútu kum, bet an fot legúl. Ради одной только гигиены можно полениться найти лишнюю кружку, но не ради уважения. # Nyu niabí cefs, hu yugó di cel han vóhu, eyl pa nézels cóu ruc. Fo ay seyt xocós Nayc, Nyuníf, Rége ben tuc neh na cos cels, póve Récer ne cóu cújes L﻿’enút, Xto ne Fap, Varús, Mário, Míro, Jiráx, Rájec (Fusén). Первые двенадцать душ, которые увидят в человеке нечто божественное, становятся проводниками его воли. Для меня это апостолы Павел, Андрей, Пётр или очень похожие на них люди, царь Давид и его братья Аминадав, Самма и Елиав, А. С. Пушкин, Марио (Сократ), Мир, Медуза Горгона, Ворчун (Иуда Искариот). # Net eváge soh sóu xúbes, tuf Afrén ne rxo vúbu, fo cel, za hu so ozám lec ni cazehá he, Tah, but seys — nóde; fit co erén pa heys Zóu roc di vóh — k eníge, hey seys — túto xúbes; pa soc xávu — k exón túto faybútes. Человеку, за которым вы заметили хоть один бескорыстный поступок, можно рассказывать все ваши предположения, кроме апокалиптических и чисто интуитивных, так, будто они — истина; если он чем-то подтверждает свою веру в Бога, подчёркивать, что это только предположения; со всеми остальными — говорить только аллегориями. # Welá di letájec (nen sey iváh pa Lq́u Záver): sébe pa cfafs eloxáge fo sébe pa meys. Pa pel, hu sebés e fo so, pa sebés yuwú héze (navéf, rum pley — dayn k ázac, ne tál, pa hey so efúc, k yukq́ns — pa Wey ben Ron, yulúyu ta so, nen tal, hey so yuvén, yupáh pa so). Плохое в волхвовании (а оно запрещено Ветхим Заветом): обмен эмоциями между людьми и духами предшествует обмену мыслями. Чем больше удовольствие, которое доставляют вам бесы, тем большую плату они возьмут (например, компьютерные игры — молитва сатане, и то, чем вы гордитесь, допустим — властью или логикой, отнимется у вас, а то, что вы полюбите, случится с вами). # Cel eyl fáytu, tuk emuxá k evén homs ne hays. Человек становится взрослым, когда перестаёт любить похвалы и низости. # Fit di beh ni exón «ays», «eyó», nen cóvu eydíf «ay» ne «so», tal nyu divíx yumúk na kíges, nen byu uyáp di ska. Если в споре один говорит «мы», «давай», а другой разделяет «я» и «вы», то первый вскоре перейдёт на личности, а второй будет язвить в ответ. # Hey ezóf so, tal so Net. Что вас раздражает, то вы и есть. # Yeláva fo zo, so evén cey fayót soc, ne aneotá evúku co. Fit cot an Voh ben ta Voh, so yucarófu. Решите для себя, кого вы больше всех любите, и беспрекословно слушайтесь его. Если он не Бог или не от Бога, вы разочаруетесь. # Het yepóh sóu cayr, bot yemféy, hu gu nekél co oy. Чтобы воскресить близкого вам человека, просто сформулируйте, какого было его основное настроение. Так, для моей тёти Гали это — балование посредством шуток и желание любви. # Lefó am foc cuf net yunút tal, hey co exú tah, kak cels eyt, ne fit fo xávu cufs loc e wos rocéy cuys, tal fo co sey wos exém pa cuf. Tuf tal, fóte bayt cékte — nuf am mel háte. Эффект свечения лица святого можно объяснить тем, что он двигается так, как ожидают люди, и если для остальных лиц подсознание создаёт ореол вероятных положений, то для него этот ореол совпадает с лицом. Кроме того, бледность при румянце — признак умственной работы. # Fit cel an ey pácel kóges, co eyx fo Voh paníl xin roc, fit ey, co etóc vet yul﻿’úmu eváf fet soh láma, talt fet tal, hey émxu co áno, nen lut — k yul﻿’úmu exút fet zóu zip áma. Если у человека нет вредных привычек, он приходит к Богу сразу через веру, если есть, он должен сначала научиться издеваться над всем непонятным, то есть над тем, что ему кажется ложью, а потом — научиться шутить над своим старым образом. # Sóves enáy pih pácel. Чтобы уменьшить вред лекарств, принимайте их во время еды, если иное не указано в инструкции. Запили — и сказу несколько ягод либо — фрукт. (Ложка мёда.) Категория:Наивное